The Face of the Doctor
by capitain
Summary: It's the 21st Century. One of the best MI6 Agents of her time, Charity Evans has been relieved of her duty after a catastrophic mission. She visits an old friend in Cardiff, and tries to live a normal life- no guns, no death, no lies. But little does she know that that is not what she is going to find in Cardiff. Instead, Charity finds Captain Jack Harkness- and Torchwood. JackXOC
1. Invasion

**Hi there! :3**

**This is my first fanfic that I have decided to publish (though it is still a WIP), and I apologize to anyone who thinks this a Janto fanfiction- sorry!- I did say the pairing in the summary ;) This story will be set in the episodes from the series of Torchwood, as well maybe some references to Doctor Who. I may alter and change things obviously, so you've been warned. I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you can!**

* * *

'Gray!' The voice was partly lost in the noise and commotion, as young children and adults ran chaotically along the sandy plains. The voice came from a young girl, who was scrambling up from the ground having been pushed over by others. She ran as fast as she could, catching up with the young boy who had fallen, 'Gray!' she shouted again. The boy she had been calling turned around and shouted in reply, 'Erinn!'

Erinn pushed on and caught up with Gray, helping him up from the sands. Her face was tear stained and she looked flustered and frightened, 'Are you okay?' she asked Gray. The young boy shook his head, he himself almost coming to tears, 'He was holding my hand and then he-he just…let go! I can't find him!' He exclaimed. Erinn knew who he was talking about of course- his older brother. She had seen the two up ahead of her, until she had fallen, and then only Gray was visible.

Erinn took hold of Gray's hand, grasping it tight, 'I won't let go, okay? I'll help you look for him,' she told him. The two young children followed the main direction that the others who lived in the Boeshane Penninsula were running. The invasion had just happened so quickly. There was absolutely no sign of it, and suddenly they were landing on their land, killing and taking people. The sights were horrific, and not something any person should see or be a part of- but that was how it was now there, in the 51st Century. Death, destruction, invasions. The people were never safe.

Erinn had already lost her family at a young age- she had appeared out of nowhere, around the age of three with only the clothes on her back, an odd pen device and a wristband similar to those of the time agents. A couple took her in; her Papa and Dad. But they had been one of the first people to die. In the panic, Erinn ran not having much of a chance to react to the fact that her parents had died. She immediately started looking for others, and she had found Gray. They had grown up together and became fast friends. She really did not have any other friends except for Gray, and his older brother who would play with them sometimes although he was that bit older than them.

Gray soon began to run ahead, pulling Erinn along with him. Erinn kept a look out as best she could for his older brother, considering their situation. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of him, 'Gray! Over there!' she shouted, and pointed just to the left of them, 'Where!?' Gray exclaimed-he could not for the life of him see his older brother. Erinn suddenly toppled over in her mad panic, bringing Gray down with her. Quickly glancing behind, she could see the oncoming invaders that left a trail of bodies behind them as well as carrying a select few, 'C'mon, Erinn!' Gray shouted, pulling her arm. They scrambled to their feet, and Erinn caught another glance of Gray's brother, 'JAX!' she screamed. And she kept screaming, but he could not hear her, 'JAX!' she tried again. Just as she thought he turned to see them, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. She fell and whacked her head off some loose stones, and the noise and sights faded into nothing but silence and darkness.

* * *

**First, I have proof-read as best I can, so I apologize for any mistakes that wriggle their way in there. **

**Now, I was debating whether or not to have this as a DW/TW crossover, as the title suggests. But I thought against it as it is definitely more Torchwood focused, that sort of delves in the Doctor Who universe.**

**As for the story, I will mostly be following episodes of the series, and incorporating my character(s) in there. I will end up changing certain aspects and outcomes, but it will loosely follow the series, so sorry if this bothers anyone!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. _Constructive_ criticism is welcomed too!**

**~capitain**


	2. Captain Jack Harkness

**So , this may be a little confusing this time, but this is set in the 21st century now. It's a different story to the 'prologue' but all will make sense by the end. Enjoy!**

'You can't do that to me!' A voice exclaimed.

'I'm afraid we can, Ms. Evans. Your behaviour and actions have resulted in _four agent deaths!_ You should have listened to your leader, but you foolishly took charge and look what happened!

'I swear that it was the right choice! If I did not activate the decoy, the second, _real_ bomb would have dealt far more damage, not to mention taking out the entire te-'

'I don't care. Your impulsion and blatant disrespect for orders from your team officer has lead to the deaths of four of our top agents. And now we will have to lose another one- Ms. Charity Evans I am relieving you of your duties. If you would kindly hand in your authorisation card and gun, please. Your belongings from your apartment are downstairs, and I will require the keys to your apartment too'

Charity held a steady gaze with the older woman. She had been recruited into MI6 at a young age, displaying quite the skills against numerous police offers. She had been a run away for just over a year and had got into various situations with the police- theft, identity fraud and assaulting a number of police officers. Charity had got MI6's attention from displaying such skills- she had hacked into others' bank accounts for money, had taken down multiple officers by herself and had managed to escape nearly every time. MI6 used her to their advantage, and had created one of the best, top young agents at the age of eighteen. Until now- three years later.

Charity, quite immaturely, fired her weapon, keys and card on the table. Security guards had come to escort her out of the building, but she shrugged them off, storming her way out. A string of curses came from her lips as she sat in her car with her two boxes and one suitcase of belongings. Where was she to go now? She had no home anymore, no family. Her whole life had been shoved into two boxes, one suitcase and a car. Charity stopped the tears that threatened to spill. She would not cry. She wouldn't! Fisting her hands, Charity closed her eyes and counted to ten. She did have a short temper to say the least, and even though the silly exercises did not work, she still tried them anyway.

Opening her eyes, Charity sat in silence. What did she do with herself now? Her only qualifications were some GCSEs and _a secret agent that worked for MI6. _Somehow, she didn't believe they would appreciate her telling some other person that, nor would any employers believe her. They would probably refer her to a mental institution. Charity slipped her phone out of her jean pocket. She supposed she could…'No,' Charity told herself. But what else could she really do? She debated within herself and after ten minutes, she made her decision.

Charity selected the contact and rang that number, 'Hi, Ryan…' she trailed off. She really hoped he didn't hate her forever.

* * *

Charity welcomed the warmth of the small but cosy, terraced house. It had been a long drive from London to Cardiff, and she was glad to be able to stretch her legs and get something warm to drink. She lifted her eyes to the man who was standing in front of her. His arms were folded and his brown eyes were on hers. Charity set her cup on the small coffee table and smiled awkwardly at him. The silence was making Charity feel more and more awkward as it went on, 'Ryan I-'

'You just left. No goodbye, no phone calls, no letters-nothing. Where did you go!?' Ryan demanded. Charity stood up, and began to answer him but found she couldn't. She couldn't tell him that she had been working for MI6 now, could she? She would have to lie to him. Thanks to her training, it was easy enough, but she knew she would have that bit of guilt on her shoulders from doing so, 'The police they caught me and, well, you know me with my temper and all. They sent me to some behavioural correction clinic, which really wasn't necessary. I really did everything they told me not to do, but then I realised they weren't letting me go anytime soon so finally agreed to their stupid therapy sessions and all…and now I'm here. I'm really, sorry, I am! But they wouldn't let me contact anyone…triggers or something,' Charity lied easily. She could see the debate in his eyes, and finally he spoke, 'Oh, Charity,' Ryan said with an apologetic laugh. He pulled her into his strong arms, 'I missed you so much,' he said into her hair. Charity breathed a sigh of relief. Good old Ryan; he really was a big softie. They had been at the same care home together and then run away together. She had managed to search him up on MI6's computers, and often kept an eye on him. Not that she could tell him that. He really had pulled his life together.

'Look at you now! A university degree and everything!' Charity said with a laugh, but Ryan froze, 'How did you know that? In fact, how did you find my number?' Great. Now she had made him suspicious.

'You have your certificate on the wall and you have heard of a phone book, silly, ' Charity covered easily. Ryan seemed to believe it and that goofy smile of his was spread across his face again, 'Look at you. You're kind of hot, you know,' he teased.

Charity rolled her eyes, though blushed a little. She was still a girl after all, and any compliments made her blush, 'Shut up, Ryan,' she said teasingly.

'So why this surprise visit all of a sudden?' Ryan asked, genuinely curious. Charity pulled a face that he knew all too well, 'You've nowhere to stay, do you.' It was more of a statement rather than a question- he already knew that answer.

Charity looked up to him, pouting childishly, 'Please, Ryan! I will sleep on the couch, the-the bath tub wherever! And I swear I will get a job, I actually have an interview set up the day,' Charity rushed, lying. She paused for a moment, her green eyes steady on his.

Ryan heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. He shrugged as he spoke, 'Sure, okay. But only if you get a job and pay rent,' Ryan warned, pointing his finger at her for emphasis. Charity grinned and hugged him, 'You better go get ready for that interview, 'Ryan spoke after a minute, breaking the comfortable silence. He felt Charity take a deep breath in and sigh against him, 'I know, I'm going, I'm going. Where will I put my things and be sleeping?' She asked him, stepping away.

'I have a spare guest room, you can stay there. Come on, I'll show you,' Ryan said, gathering up one of her boxes and her suitcase. Charity smiled, although it seemed to falter and seem a little nervous as she lifted the last box upstairs with her. She followed Ryan as He lead her into a room at the back. It was slightly small and basic, but it was perfectly fine for her. She didn't have that many belongings anyway. Ryan placed her things on the bed as did she, 'Thank you, again, Ryan. I swear I'll make it up to you somehow,' she spoke with honesty. Ryan nodded and smiled back at her, 'I'll see you later then? I have to go to work now, so will see you later this evening if you're back early enough,' he said, knowing how she would more than likely wander off for a while after her interview. Charity nodded, 'I promise I'll be back before midnight, _Dad,' _She teased him. With a roll of his eyes, Ryan left her to her own devices.

Once she was sure Ryan had gone downstairs, Charity breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she had to give her gun into MI6, it did not mean she hadn't bought her own few handy ones in the time she spent working for them. Of curse, she had stupidly put them in one of her boxes after arriving at Ryan's, so she had a few hear. Stopping moments as he carried up one of her boxes. charity took the two guns on, hiding one between the planks of the bed and the mattress, and the other in the back of her jeans (hidden under her jacket of course) before heading out.

* * *

The cold, coastal air caused Charity's auburn-y blonde (if there were such a colour) hair to violently whip around her face. She huffed and puffed, shoving the long, wavy strands behind her ears every, or what seemed like, three seconds. Sick of the tangled mess, she quickly searched her wrists for a hair band, thankful she had one, and pulled it up into a messy bun. Being a part of MI6 had caused Charity to not care as much about her appearance. She was not exactly worried about what hair looked like, or if her mascara was running when she was on a mission-she had had far more important things to think about.

It had been a couple of hours since she left Ryan's. She had lied to him again about having a job interview, but she really just could not be bothered with his good-natured nagging. Although they had not seen each other in nearly six years, she still felt that same bond she had with him before- and she was glad for that. Charity had learned to appreciate such things as friends and family; although she did not have a family, having been an orphan for her whole life.

Charity made her way down a walkway, side to the pier. It had grown dark, and the dimly lit lights created a beautiful, glistening effect on the dark coloured waves of the sea. She had bought a warm hot chocolate to take, and she hugged it to her chest, inviting the warmth. Charity found a summer seat to rest on, that looked out on to the sea.

It was almost too peaceful calm for Charity. She was used to the hustle and bustle of London, or the quiet twigs snapping as she was undercover in some desert-plained country. She was quite jumpy and nervous when things were so silent, as it often was associated with being out no a mission where there was no time to relax. but she supposed she would have to get used to it-this was her life now, after all.

Sudden footsteps from behind alerted Charity. She quickly whipped round in the seat, spilling some of her hot drink on to her lap, 'Shit! Ugh...' she moaned, the hot drink momentarily burning her, only to stain her jeans. Her green eyes searched the shadowed areas where the lamps' light could not reach, but it was only a passer-by. Sighing, Charity turned to sink back down in her seat, relaxing. That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Completely dropping her drink on the ground, it splashed out on the pavement and splattered her boots. A forced reaction, Charity and slipped the gun from the back of her jeans out, and had it poised and ready to shoot if she needed to. Charity's stance was stead, as was her gaze.

'Whoa, there,' a male voice spoke, with an American accent. The man stepped forward into better lighting, his hands held up in a peaceful manner, 'I truly did not mean to scare you. You're a little skittish, aren't you?' He asked rhetorically. Charity said nothing, gun still poised. She took this advantage to look over the person in front of her. He was roughly in his thirties, with dark brown hair styled in a slightly messy manner. He looked like someone out of an old movie- he had a dark blue-ish, navy military jackets on him with dark trousers and...suspenders? What era did this guy step out of? Charity thought to herself. Next, she looked to his face. There was an arrogant smile on his face, and his blue-grey eyes were just _inviting _her to shoot him.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Charity finally spoke, demanding an answer. The man just grinned even more. It seemed to happen so quickly, but he had leapt over the back of the summer seat, and hand grabbed her arm. He twisted it behind her back, and had elbowed the gun out of her hand so that it scattered and toppled over the edge of the wall into the lapping waves. Charity struggled against him, and managed to elbow him in the stomach. Using this lapse of time to her advantage, she brought her elbow up again and delivered a sharp blow to his neck. The man grunted and stumbled to the ground. She immediately took off, but soon stopped and fell to the ground. A large shock and buzz was delivered from her torso to the rest of her body. Finally, she stopped shaking and moaned in pained-he had bloody well tasered her! The man cast a shadow over her as she lay on the ground groaning, 'Ger'off me...'she managed to slur out as darkness began to creep in from the sides of her eyes, 'Whoareyou?' Charity slurred again.

He reached down to pull her up and smiled, 'Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.'

His voice was the last thing she heard, and Charity quickly submitted to the darkness.

* * *

**So, new character introduced! I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**This will more than likely be the only time I'll update so soon, apart from that, my updates will be random. I will try and update as quickly as I can, but I have a very busy life with college and jobs etc., so I hopeyou all understand.**

**Again, sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. (:**

**~capitain**


	3. Job Interview

**Another quicker than normal update haha. I have things planned out, and have big plot things roughly written, but apart from that I have to write up more of the chapters. Since it has just begun, I will probably have a few quick uploads until about chapter 5 then they will die off, but don't worry, I won't be abandoning this fic just yet. (Though with the amount of hits and zero reviews, it isn't very encouraging...).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing that Charity noticed was the odd smell that caused her nose to tingle. She smelled...metal, rusty metal and an array of faded fragrances. She could also hear running water. It was very faint and sounded like it was from a distance, but it still sounded like water running, regardless. Taking in these new sounds and smells distracted Charity momentarily from any pain, but to soon shoot up her arm and torso once she had more fully awoken. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes, for a second being blinded by lights shining down on her that lined a dank ceiling. The walls were a mixture of greys and browns, and made of concrete. Charity sat up, a little disorientated as she looked around at her surroundings. The walls were anything but homely. Behind her was the unhandled back of a large, heavy metal door and in front of her was a large sheet of glass, with a door. As well as some holes drilled the length of the glass, which she could only assuming was for better breathing and communication.

Charity swung her legs off the side of the hard bed- she was in some sort of cell, though it was not the normal kind of run-down , prison cell of many countries. It was...different. Standing up, Charity hissed again as she had to bend her back slightly. She straightened up, and lifted her top off to assess the damage. There was an ugly bruise on her right side, which seemed to reach round to the back, and some tiny cuts on her arms around her elbows.

Charity spotted a camera just outside to the top right of the cell. The little red light flashed, confirming that it was indeed on and she hope that someone was monitoring the cameras. She banged (as best as she could considering her injuries) with her fist, 'Hey! Let me out of here! I am a citizen of this country and you do not have the right to keep me locked up like this! You are obviously not the police!' Charity screamed as best as she could, as well as aiming her threats at the camera. If they did not have audio, hopefully they would hear her bangs on the door and her shouting- and sure enough, it worked. The same man-Captain Jack Harkness- that had knocked her out earlier suddenly appeared from a doorway. She came at the glass barrier again, 'Who are you? I don't give me your name, smartass. I mean what is this place and what do you want with me?' Charity demanded, her green eyes wanting to burn a hole in his arrogant head.

'Skittish...Temper problems. Do your amazing qualities stop there?' Jack asked, rhetorically, with a sarcastic smile on his face.,' Now, this is how it's going to work-I'm going to open this door and come handcuff you. And only because you are obviously skilled in hand-to-hand combat, so don't go blaming me-it's your own fault. You're going to come quietly with me to the main section of this...place, and we're going to run some tests,' Jack explained. Charity said nothing, but kept her narrowed eyes on him closely.

'Oh, and if you don't comply you're going to get a low charge from my handy stun gun,' Jack continued, showing her the gun, 'Capiche?'

Charity still said nothing, and gave a gentle nod. With a press of a button, Jack had the door sliding open. Charity put out her hands, side by side, for him to handcuff, 'Uh-uh. Turn around and cross your wrists,' Jack demanded. Charity breathed a heavy sigh, and did what she was told. The second she felt his hand on her wrist, she brought her leg back and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and crumpled to his knees, where Charity delivered another kick to his side. Not waiting to see if he was going to get up again, Charity ran for it. She rushed out of the doorway and up the stairs, into a large, open-space level. There were stairs here and there, sectioning off into different areas. It was all metal and concrete, except for the electrical and some medical equipment in designated areas. Two people looked round; both were around their late twenties, one male and one Asian female. Charity only stalled for a minute when a cry was heard from above them. Looking up she saw...a pterodactyl!? She was stunned for a short moment as it soared above, circling a large, waterfall structure right at the centre of the large space.

Once she got over her shock, Charity headed towards what looked like a large vault door- with her training and deduction she assumed that this was the only way out. She sprinted towards the door as she could hear Jack grunting in the distance as well as the other male heading after her. Her footsteps created a heaving thump against the metal walkways. Charity was near to reaching the last steps down to the heavy-duty door.

'Argh!' Charity shouted out, as her body was knocked over and propelled ninety degrees to the direction she was heading. A few groans escaped her, and the being that had knocked her over, as she landed with a heavy thud that echoed as the metal walkway vibrating beneath the force. Charity immediately started thrashing, but the body forced their whole weight on her, 'Get your fat ass off me!' she shouted as she twisted and turned in the mess of limbs.

'Hey! Don't talk like that to my staff-that's my job,' She heard that annoying American, Jack, speak again.

'Good work, Ianto. You can get off her now. I have my stun gun prepped and ready.'

Charity took a deep breath and let it out as the weight was lifted from her. She was pulled upright with a tightly gripped hand on her arm. A shiver ran up her spine as cold metal enveloped her wrists. Charity raised her eyes to the American again, 'What do you want with me?' She asked quietly. though it was none the less deadly.

'I could have had most of this whole situation explained by now if you hadn't decided to delay us with your theatrics. Though I admit I like a good chase,' Jack said, guiding her arm toward steps down into, what seemed like, a medical room, 'Lie on the table,' Jack ordered her. Charity decided that it was better to just listen to them for now, to see what they want and assess if she was in any big danger of getting hurt or killed. Although the had attacked and tasered her, they had not caused her that much damage.

Charity said nothing, and did as Jack asked her. Another man (the one she had seen first, and hadn't jumped her) came over in a white lab coat, 'I'm Owen, if you really want to know my name. I could get you to scream it easily of course...' He trailed off as he turned to gather some utensils. Charity rolled her eyes. The hand cuffs were taken off her, but she was then strapped into the bed, 'Why do you need to do that?' Charity asked. She had always been a bit of a panicker when it came to her health and doctors. She was fine the way she was-she didn't need any big intruding needles or serums in her body.

'He's just taking some blood tests and a few scans. You're strapped down because I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate that pretty face being damaged,' Jack teased Owen a little. He said nothing in response, and instead slid a needle into Charity's arm. She breathed slowly and closed her eyes tight. She could literally feel the metal inside her arm, tearing the tissue. Within minutes it was done. But next, Owen brought over an odd cube, and with a scanner he hovered it over the length of her body. Once that was done, Jack moved to unstrap her, 'Please don't try run away. We will just catch you again, and it would save us a lot of effort,' he partly asked, partly told her. Charity locked his gaze for a moment. His eyes were a strange, blue and grey swirling mess. With this closer scrutiny, Clarity swore she had seen him somewhere before. he looked scarily familiar, but she knew she had never met him before in her life. Looking away, Charity nodded, 'Fine,' she agreed.

Jack lead her back up to the main, open spaced section of the building. On a subway looking wall, she saw the name 'Torchwood'. And suddenly, she seemed to remember things about that name.

'I've heard of you before...back where i used to work. Apparently you were very interfering when we were based here. What do you do?'

Jack grinned at her, as he took her up into an office and sat her down in a chair. He locked the door behind her (he obviously still didn't trust her...she was sure she wouldn't trust herself either if she was him) and took a seat opposite her, a large desk between them.  
'We hunt and catch aliens.'

Charity scoffed, 'Of course you do. Seriously though, what do you do?'

'_We hunt and catch aliens_. And scavenge what they leave behind ton see if it is any use to the human race for the future- the 21st Century is when everything changes,' Jack said seriously.

Charity just stared at him, 'Go away. Seriously?' She asked him after a moment's silence.

'Yep./ I'm not sure if you noticed during your failed great escape, but there was a creature in the cell next tio you. It's called a weevil. Well, we call them Weevils- they aren't the best communicators.'

Charity searched her mind for that memory. She did remember a human like shape, though it had...teeth and seemed to snarl. But she was in too much of a fluster at that time to really notice. Whilst she was thinking back, Jack had got up and brought back what looked like some video device. He played her a few videos with different...aliens kept in cells.

'No...No, that can't be...but...'Charity trailed off, dumb founded.

'Yes- it can be. And that's why i cam for you. We have an opening, and I need someone with your skills and expertise. I promise you that the pay is very good,' Jack tried to reason with her.

Charity furrowed her eyebrows, 'You want to offer me a job?' She questioned. Jack nodded, and she spoke again, 'You won't tell any people what I do or anything?' She asked, referring to her previous life and testing if he knew what she worked as.

Jack rolled his eyes, 'Charity Evans, twenty one years old. Born 16th June, 1992. No records before you were eleven years old. Was at Evergreen Tree Foster Home. Had numerous foster families, but ran away. Got into many fights with police, etc. until you were recruited by MI6. one of the best agents until a disastrous mission and now you've moved here and are currently living with a certain Ryan...' Jack checked a piece of paper before finishing, 'Wells. If you don't tell I won't,' Jack said, with a cheeky, know-it-all glint in his eye and smirk on his face.

Charity stared at him, mouth agape. She had literally only arrived in Cardiff today, how did they know about Ryan!?( It also reminded her how she needed to be back before twelve, distracting her from the situation at hand momentarily. She did not want to make him feel like he couldn't trust her on the first day...looking at her watch it was only after half nine. There was still plenty of time. )

'If you do anything to hurt hi-' Charity's thoughts returned to her situation.

'Relax! I don't really want him to be a bother to us anyway, trust me,' Jack said nonchalantly. He locked his gaze on hers,many clasped his hands together, forearms on his desk.

'So. What do you say?'

Although Jack really had not explained much, she did need money and how bad could it be?

'I'll do it.'

* * *

**So another filler/introducing chapter. I promise there will be some action in the next chapter I've planned! Just a note, this is set in 2013.**

**please leave a review. It will really encourage me to keep writing, otherwise I lose interest and just abandon the story, which I really don't want to do. But with no reviews it makes me feel like I'm a terrible writer haha. I'm not asking for a lot, just some.**

**i hope you liked it and please review! **

**~capitain**


End file.
